In an effort to achieve greater automation, resistance welding is a frequently employed joining method in car body manufacturing. Robot welding tongs are known that generate a welding spot in conjunction with a target position and in conjunction with a work cycle. In the case of large components with long rows of welding spots, this results in relatively long cycle times and/or in the need for several welding stations. In order to increase productivity, it is a known procedure to use welding tongs that can apply two welding spots per target position and per work cycle. German patent application DE 10 2006 005 920 A1 describes a resistance welding method for welding three components. One component has to be configured as a hollow profile. The welding current is applied by two electrodes. Moreover, other methods are known with which indirect double-spot welding is carried out, whereby these methods can be used in cases of access from one side. For the double-spot welding method, devices are known that have two welding electrodes arranged next to each other. Here, it is especially a known approach to move the welding electrodes in a lengthwise direction, especially in order to join sheet metal stacks of different thicknesses. Moreover, welding devices are known in which two welding electrodes that are arranged parallel to each other can be pivoted in order to properly follow curved surfaces of the components that are to be joined. Moreover, welding electrodes arranged parallel to each other are known that are impinged with a spring force. Finally, welding electrodes arranged parallel to each other are known to which an electrode force can be transmitted by means of spheres. Examples of such methods and/or devices are disclosed in German patent application DE 2 263 068 A1, DE 602 12 943 T2 (translation of EP patent), German patent application DE 10 2007 063 432 A1, European patent application EP 1 844 889 A1, East German provisional economic patent DD 216 662 A1 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,043.